


Help Me Help You

by Synnerxx



Category: Parenthood (2010)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Adam knows that there's something wrong when Crosby wants to play chess.





	Help Me Help You

Crosby only brings out the chess set when there's something bothering him. Adam obliges him and plays, asking no questions as he can sense that Crosby wants to lose himself in the movements of knights and rooks. There's something calming about playing chess in silence, but even Adam can feel the underlying tension. He doesn't press for details, knowing that Crosby will talk when he wants to. The clink of the pieces against the board is the only sound for so long that Adam is startled when Crosby clears his throat. He isn't sure how to force the words out.


End file.
